<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my love should be celebrated by mixtapestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297653">my love should be celebrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar'>mixtapestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Those People (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian texts Charlie sporadically throughout his year in London. When he returns home, he seems different, lighter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Blackworth/Charles Kinberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my love should be celebrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts">jessalae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jess! When I first watched this movie, I was super intimidated about writing for it, but your enthusiasm in your Yuletide letter and the way the movie stuck in my mind had me give it a go. Enjoy! &lt;3</p><p>Title is from "tolerate it" by Taylor Swift, a song that fits this movie so well it may as well have been written for it.</p><p>Thanks so much to Hoko for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">a series of texts received while Charlie is sleeping; unanswered</span>
</p><p>[1/19 02:47 AM] <em>I talk to you every day and I still miss you.</em></p><p>[2/2 01:12 AM] <em>My therapist thinks I shouldn't text you while you're sleeping, especially if you don't answer. I wonder if she's also against the Catholic tradition of confession?</em></p><p>[3/9 03:29 AM] <em>I went on an actual, no strings attached first date tonight. He was French. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, but what I won't tell you is that he looked so much like you I almost couldn't go through with it.</em></p><p>[4/7 12:11 AM] <em>I understand why you wouldn't want me to visit. They probably wouldn't let me back in the city anyway.</em></p><p>[5/21 05:05 AM] <em>I often wonder what would've happened that night if we'd been a little more sober. If you'd been a little less desperate. I can still taste your kiss sometimes.</em></p><p>[5/28 03:00 AM] <em>I hate fighting with you. I won't bring up that night ever again if you'll just take my call.</em></p><p>[5/30 11:58 PM] <em>I'm sorry.</em></p><p>[6/12 12:12 AM] <em>I went to the National Gallery like you said and saw the Monet. You were right, it did make me feel better.</em></p><p>[7/20 03:04 AM] <em>Do you remember the first time you came out to a stranger? We were on the subway, heading somewhere we weren't supposed to. I still remember your smile.</em></p><p>[8/29 02:22 AM] <em>Your painting might be my most prized possession. There was a small fire in the kitchen tonight and my first thought before I got the goddamn fire extinguisher to work was that I had to save that painting.</em></p><p>[10/3 12:38 AM] <em>I know it was bad timing, showing up during Rosh Hashanah. I didn't mean to derail your time with your mom. I just couldn't stay away.
</em>[10/3 12:39 AM] <em>I hated that everyone was around at dinner. All I wanted to do was kiss you.</em>
[10/3 12:44 AM] <em>Sorry. I shouldn't say things like that. I know you don't want that anymore.</em></p><p>[10/12 12:59 AM] <em>Safely escaped the country again.</em>
[10/12 01:00 AM] <em>It was nice, hearing your mom explain your holidays. Nice to think she doesn't hate me anymore.
</em>[10/12 01:00 AM] <em>I like the idea of starting over with a clean slate.</em>
[10/12 01:03 AM] <em>Good luck with your fast.</em></p><p>[11/1 05:58 AM] <em>Saw this and thought of you.</em> [IMG_2402.JPG]</p><p>[11/17 12:02 AM] <em>Everyone always grouses about the London rain, but something in your body gets used to it after a while. Reminds me of that summer we spent at the beach when it stormed every night. I slept better each night with the thunder to keep me company.</em></p><p>[12/2 01:36 AM] <em>If you ever get a chance to visit I want to take you to this ramen place I found. Their matzo ball ramen is legit and you'll totally freak over the decor.</em></p><p>[12/27 04:55 AM] <em>I was talking to London tonight about the idea of moving back. What do you think?
</em>[12/27 05:35 AM] <em>I'll ask you tomorrow</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>Charlie has spent the entire three months since Sebastian's been back focusing his therapy sessions on him. He hadn't told his therapist about the texts until they stopped coming. Until there was no midnight barrier between casual Sebastian and earnest Sebastian. She supported his decision not to answer those messages, and she'd helped him realize that keeping them secret like a sacred treasure did more harm than good.</p><p>Today, it's about all of the restaurants they've been going to. "I think Sebastian might be trying to… date me. I dunno, I thought we were just hanging out, catching up, but the maitre'd the other night called me his boyfriend and Sebastian didn't correct him. In fact, he seemed to be in a really good mood after that."</p><p>"And did you correct the maitre'd?"</p><p>"Well, no. But only 'cause I was waiting for him to."</p><p>"Do you want him to be your boyfriend?"</p><p>"No, I don't know. He's different since he's been away. Like, fundamentally the same person but… he acknowledges it now. He doesn't blame the world for everything that's happened to him. He's… brighter."</p><p>She nods, writing things down, giving him the space to keep thinking, so he does.</p><p>"We couldn't have been together before. It would have been a disaster. I know that now. But our relationship is different. <em>We're</em> different. I've been in love; he lived on his own for a <em>year</em>."</p><p>He stops, running over everything he's said, noticing how desperate he sounds. What's he trying to do, convince his therapist to cosign him dating Sebastian? "I don't know why I'm even talking about this," he says with a laugh. "He's not interested in me like that. He never was."</p><p>"So if someone mistakes Sebastian for your boyfriend again, you would correct them?"</p><p>"...Yeah. I would," Charlie answers, getting that sinking feeling in his gut that comes with every lie he tells her.</p><p>***</p><p>The next night finds them sharing a blunt on Sebastian's bedroom floor, leaning back against his bed. He's been light on the alcohol, heavy on the weed since he got back from London. Charlie finds he doesn't mind the switch.</p><p>Sebastian exhales slowly, and Charlie's so caught up watching the smoke flowing from his mouth that he almost doesn't catch his words. "Do you know I haven't gotten laid since September?"</p><p>Charlie snorts. "No way."</p><p>"It's true," Sebastian says, cutting his eyes at him as he smirks. He looks down at the joint for a moment and then passes it over wordlessly. Charlie takes it, but waits to hear where this is going. "I keep thinking about… that night I'm not supposed to talk about."</p><p>"Sebastian…"</p><p>"No, look, I know. It wasn't a good look. But I think we <em>should</em> talk about it. <em>Actually</em> talk about it."</p><p>Charlie's chest hurts. He takes another hit to give himself something to do and exhales loudly. "I feel like it's all already been said."</p><p>"Well then, maybe I just need to talk about it."</p><p>"Fine, so talk."</p><p>"I am <em>deeply</em> undeserving of you." Charlie sighs, but Sebastian holds up a hand. "Don't, you said I could talk." Charlie closes his mouth, waving him on. "I am, though, and that night was you starting to realize it. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."</p><p>Charlie's breath catches, both at the words and at the way Sebastian says them, like he's barely holding back tears.</p><p>"I spent… <em>several</em> manic hours stopping myself just short of going after you."</p><p>"It wouldn't have worked," Charlie assures him, trying to do what he can to stop the tears he never would've expected from Sebastian, especially after all this time. "We were both too fucked up. We dodged a bullet, probably."</p><p>Sebastian laughs wetly, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling and trying to blink away his tears. "I'll always be too fucked up, y'know?" he says, sniffing. "No amount of—fucking—travel, therapy, whatever is going to change that."</p><p>"No, hey, c'mon," Charlie says, throwing an arm around his shoulders, relieved when Sebastian leans into him in response. "That's not what I mean. I'm talking about how we were with <em>each other</em>. Just like… the textbook definition of codependent."</p><p>"And how is this any different?" Sebastian says, gesturing at his own head on Charlie's shoulder.</p><p>"Well, if I had to go because my mom needed me, would you throw a shitfit?"</p><p>"Maybe just a small one," Sebastian says with a smile in his voice.</p><p>Charlie smiles down at the top of Sebastian's head as he rubs circles against his back. They both know the real answer. Even if Sebastian doesn't realize it, their relationship is healthier now. "Why did you stop texting me? When you came back."</p><p>"I don't know what you mean, we text all the time," Sebastian mumbles, taking the joint back from him and pinching it off.</p><p>"You know."</p><p>Sebastian sighs, sitting up a little. "Before I left, anytime I was lonely, <em>any</em> time, I could call you and you'd be there as soon as humanly possible. Part of leaving was… learning how to live without that. Not being codependent, I guess. When I figured out you wouldn't respond to anything I sent you after midnight in New York, it gave me kind of a… free space. You know. A place to be needy where you were off the hook for having to respond."</p><p>Charlie swallows and stares at his knees. He hadn't <em>felt</em> off the hook. He'd check his phone every morning first thing, both hoping and dreading he'd have a message to read.</p><p>"But now that I'm back, it's different. In London, I used to text you a couple hours after dinner, knowing it was late here. Now we're usually still together a couple hours after dinner. And if it's late… I don't want you to feel like you have to drop everything because I'm having an emotion."</p><p>Charlie barks an incredulous laugh. "Since when?" Sebastian looks a little hurt by that, and Charlie instantly regrets his reaction. "No, sorry. You're right. And—I do appreciate that."</p><p>Sebastian reaches for Charlie's free hand, spreading his fingers out between Charlie's and then folding them over, dragging their joined hands to his lap. "Do you think you might ever… want me again?"</p><p>Charlie swallows, glancing at Sebastian's profile. His voice is small when he replies, "I'll always want you, Sebastian. It's not a matter of wanting."</p><p>Sebastian rubs his thumb against the back of his hand. "What is it, then?"</p><p>He takes a deep breath in, but it doesn't give him the comfort he's looking for. He shouldn't have smoked so much. "I couldn't do it halfway. I'm sure the sex would be… well, memorable, at least, but it would probably ruin me. I'd always want more."</p><p>"What if you could have more?"</p><p>"I don't mean like—more of your <em>time</em>. I mean <em>more</em>, like… a dog, a house, maybe kids someday. More like <em>everything</em>."</p><p>"You would make a great dad." Sebastian says with a rueful smile. "I know you probably won't believe me, but, I think I want that too."</p><p>"Sebastian," Charlie says, feeling like his chest has broken open and his heart is leaking out onto the carpet. He pulls his hand away from Sebastian's. "You can't just—<em>say</em> things like that to me, 'cause you're lonely, or-or 'cause—you wanna get <em>laid</em>." He takes a shuddering breath in, scaring himself with how hard it is to do.</p><p>"Hey, no, hey, Charlie, <em>breathe</em>," Sebastian says, shifting out of his space, tilting his chin with one hand so they're facing each other and grabbing Charlie's hand back with the other. He nods and then makes a big show of breathing in, which Charlie mimics. They hold it maybe a second too long, until it starts to hurt, but then Sebastian breathes out and Charlie follows. They repeat the pattern twice more until Sebastian says, "Good," dropping his hand down to rest over Charlie's chest. "Jesus, Charlie. Don't suffocate because I tell you I have feelings for you."</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>," Charlie says, and it comes out louder than he means for it to, echoing off the walls. In a quieter voice, he adds, "Please."</p><p>Sebastian nods as he stares at his hand on Charlie's chest. "Look. Let me just say one more thing and then I'll drop it forever if you want me to, okay? Just—okay. You are… the best thing that ever happened to me. I've always known that but I… I never really understood the extent of it until this past year. I had never let myself go there, to imagine <em>us</em>, until I was safely tucked away in London. My therapist out there knows more about you than you probably know yourself. But… once I started thinking about it, I couldn't stop. You say you'd want <em>more</em>; I already do. I want everything with you, Charlie." There's no mistaking the earnest expression on his face. Sebastian believes what he's saying, even if he's deluded. "You don't have to take my word for it. Let me prove it to you."</p><p>This is a terrible idea. "And what would proving it entail?"</p><p>"Let me date you. Let me <em>woo</em> you. We'll only go as far as you want to. You set the pace."</p><p>"Well, what if I never wanna take it further? Will you just keep on <em>wooing</em> me?"</p><p>"If that's what it takes."</p><p>Charlie rolls his eyes. "You really expect me to believe you'd go celibate for the rest of your life?"</p><p>"I mean, I'd definitely invest heavily in the nearest sex toy shop." Charlie snorts. "Look, yeah, I'm definitely gonna want to have sex eventually, because I like it, and I know you like it, and I <em>know</em> how good we'll be together. But I can wait. If it's you, I can wait."</p><p>God help him, but Charlie takes him up on it.</p><p>***</p><p>Six weeks. Six <em>weeks</em> of dating Sebastian, of adventures and being doted upon, of getting to kiss those bow-shaped lips whenever he wants. Charlie's pretty sure his dick is gonna fall off if it doesn't see some action other than his own hand soon.</p><p>He grips his phone tight against his ear, speaking almost before Sebastian has finished saying hello. "Hey, I know we're not supposed to meet up until 7, but are you free right now?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just got home from work, actually. Do you—"</p><p>"Good, I'm on my way over," Charlie says, and hangs up before Sebastian can ask him anything else.</p><p>Sebastian buzzes him up dutifully, and is already opening the door as Charlie climbs the stairs. "Hey, is everything alr—"</p><p>Which is all he manages before Charlie swoops in on him, kissing him hungrily and pushing up against the nearest available wall. "Bedroom. Now. You're gonna fuck me."</p><p>"Okay, gotta say I'm kind digging this whole dominant vibe outta nowhere," he says, grabbing fistfuls of Charlie's shirt and walking backwards toward his room.</p><p>"You said that I set the pace. I'm setting it," Charlie says.</p><p>"Well it's a hell of a pace. Zero to 100," Sebastian says, dropping down onto his bed and pulling Charlie with him.</p><p>"I'd hardly say we've been at zero. Pretty sure whatever was happening against my thigh on Wednesday wasn't a zero."</p><p>Sebastian lifts Charlie's shirt off over his head. "<em>That</em> was entirely your thigh's fault. Plus the rest of you, Jesus," he murmurs, running a hand down Charlie's chest.</p><p>"I need you naked, now," Charlie says, pulling at Sebastian's shirt.</p><p>Working together, they get naked fast—Charlie's still got a sock on, but who's counting?—and Sebastian rolls on top of him, eyes lit up, making Charlie's heart beat double time. "You look so good. You don't know how much I've been thinking about this."</p><p>"Uh, I can make a fair guess," Charlie manages before Sebastian lowers his <em>whole body oh fuck</em> overtop of him and kisses him. Making out with Sebastian is familiar at this point, the curl of his tongue, the press of his lips; instead, Charlie relishes in the unfamiliar, the weight of Sebastian's body pinning him down, his warm, thick cock hardening against Charlie's hip.</p><p>Sebastian's hands are <em>everywhere</em>, and it's not long before Charlie is moaning, rutting up against his hip, begging him to get on with it. "Mm, I love the way you sound," Sebastian says, voice like honey. He moves away for a second and then comes back with lube. "Don't worry, I've got you."</p><p>After they take a second to rearrange themselves, Sebastian finds little resistance as he slides in a finger. At his raised eyebrows, Charlie shrugs. "I got a little excited before I came over here."</p><p>"And started without me?" Sebastian gasps in mock outrage. He fingers Charlie open perfunctorily, missing his prostate so entirely that it has to be deliberate. </p><p>"I should've known you'd be a tease," Charlie grouses, but it only makes Sebastian's grin widen. "Just get inside me already."</p><p>Happy to comply, Sebastian rolls on a condom and lines himself up, lifting Charlie's leg up onto his shoulder. He presses the head of his cock against Charlie's opening, stopping to take a breath, and then there's a stretch and a slight but pleasant burn as he pushes his way inside. "Oh <em>fuck</em> Charlie, you're so tight," Sebastian says, his voice rough, easing in another inch or two.</p><p>"Mm, I bet you say that to all the boys," Charlie says, shifting his hips, clenching down over Sebastian's dick.</p><p>"Oh god, <em>fuck</em>, don't—" Sebastian says, gripping Charlie's thigh as he tenses, and then he jerks a little, his face going slack as he exhales loudly and shakily.</p><p>"Did you just…? Holy <em>fuck</em>, you just came, didn't you?" Charlie says, delighted.</p><p>"Shut up," Sebastian murmurs, looking <em>completely </em>blissed out beneath his heavy blush, turning his face in toward Charlie's knee. "I'm still gonna get you off, don't worry. Just… gimme a second."</p><p>"Oh, take your time, I only spent an <em>hour</em> getting ready for you to fuck me before I came over," Charlie teases, feeling an overwhelming amount of satisfaction at Sebastian's current state.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Sebastian says, somewhat earnestly, as he pulls out and slips his three fingers back inside. "You just got me so fucking worked up," he says, his voice a low rumble as he leans over Charlie and licks his way into his mouth. The teasing from before is gone as his fingers glide slowly, deliberately over Charlie's prostate, making him gasp into their kiss. "Here's where I make it up to you," Sebastian says with a wicked grin before lowering back down, grasping Charlie's dick and sliding his tongue along it from base to tip.</p><p>The sight of him between Charlie's legs has his fingers itching for a paintbrush. He'd never be able to do the moment justice, but he'd for sure love to try.</p><p>Right before Sebastian sinks his mouth down over his cock, his eyes flick up to Charlie's, and Charlie reaches down to slot his fingers through his hair. He really shouldn't have given Sebastian shit for coming so soon, not when the soft heat of his mouth has Charlie keening, already feeling on the brink.</p><p>He's always thought Sebastian's mouth was amazing. He never could get through their ongoing challenge to sing along to "Modern Major General" for being distracted by the precise movements of Sebastian's lips as he punched out the words with such confidence. And he's fantasized—<em>oh</em>, how he's fantasized about Sebastian going down on him, those perfect lips wrapped around his cock, but all those years of imagination have nothing on reality. Sebastian's cheeks, still flushed with orgasm, hollowing out as he sucks; his fingers, thrusting into his hole and stroking his prostate every time; the <em>look</em> on his face, like Charlie's dick in his mouth is all he's ever wanted. Charlie massages his fingers against Sebastians's scalp and lets himself get lost in it. He calls out a warning when he feels like he can't hold back for much longer, and Sebastian keeps his mouth on him, swallowing it all.</p><p>Without fanfare, Sebastian cancels their dinner reservation, and they stay in the apartment, lounging and snacking in their underwear, fooling around off and on until they're both ready for round two.</p><p>As Sebastian pushes him back against the pillows, copying their same positions from before, Charlie laughs. "I was just teasing you before, you know. We don't <em>have </em>to do it this way tonight."</p><p>Sebastian is insistent, though. "Give me a chance to redeem myself."</p><p>It's not the unfettered, excited sex they were going for the first time. This is slower, more serious, and as Sebastian fills him up, Charlie starts to feel overwhelmed—high pitched, breathy laughs spilling out of him.</p><p>"Stop laughing," Sebastian chastises, a small huff escaping from him as if the laughter is contagious.</p><p>"I'm not, I—" Charlie manages, feeling hot tears springing up. "It's just a lot."</p><p>Sebastian shifts his weight slightly, pressing his thumb to where the tears are gathering at the edge of Charlie's eye, and Charlie's breath hitches into a sob at the sincerity of his expression. He pulls out a couple of inches, then pushes back in, biting his lip, his eyes still locked on Charlie's. He does it again, a little harder, and again, faster. He leans down to press kisses to Charlie's open mouth as he fucks him, deeper with each thrust, and Charlie is still sobbing; it's a mess, it's wonderful.</p><p>Charlie cries out when one thrust brings Sebastian fully inside, and Sebastian moans, dropping his head to his shoulder. "Stay there," Charlie begs, pressing his legs against Sebastian's back. "Can you—? Just for a second, just stay there."</p><p>Sebastian whines, circling his hips a little, but he stays. When he raises his head, Charlie's breath catches all over again; he's got tears in his eyes too. "Kiss me," Sebastian whispers, and Charlie levers up on his elbows to brush their lips together. Charlie clenches deliberately around him, feeling every inch of his cock inside him, sending frissons of pleasure through his body as Sebastian gasps, his mouth falling open.</p><p>"It's okay, you can move now," Charlie whispers before moving in to kiss him properly. Sebastian moans so close that Charlie's teeth vibrate with it as Sebastian's hips begin to move again. Charlie can't help but rock into the motion, stroking himself and languishing in the drag of Sebastian's cock. He can feel Sebastian <em>inside him</em>, not just his cock and his tongue but something undefinable that makes Charlie's lungs expand as their tears mingle on their cheeks.</p><p>He lets his weight fall back against the pillows as Sebastian's thrusts get more intense, his dick hitting his prostate every time until it's almost too much. Sebastian pulls his hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own, stroking him tightly.</p><p>"C'mon, my ego needs you to come," Sebastian says with a smile, his voice rough.</p><p>"I think your ego can survive a few blows," Charlie says quickly before giving in to a gasp, heat spreading through him as he gets closer to the edge.</p><p>"You're gonna do it, though. You're gonna come for me." He twists his wrist over Charlie's cock, and Charlie's thighs tense. Every push of Sebastian's cock inside him feels like a firework going off. "Look at you. Beautiful. You already feel amazing, I wanna feel what it's like when you come on my cock."</p><p>Sebastian gets his wish, because his words send Charlie over the edge, his cock pulsing in Sebastian's grip.</p><p>"Oh god, <em>Charlie</em>," Sebastian moans, gripping onto his shoulder while his other hand still strokes Charlie's cock.</p><p>His thrusts are uneven but deep as he drives toward his own orgasm. Charlie pulls Sebastian's hand away from his spent cock and laces their fingers together, saying, "You made it so good for me, Sebastian. Let me see you come, now. Make me feel it."</p><p>And <em>god</em>, he does. He can feel it in the heat of Sebastian's body, everywhere it touches his; in the squeeze of Sebastian's hands on his shoulder and in his hand; in the shudder of his breath; in his open-mouthed worshipful expression as he blinks his eyes open and <em>looks</em> at him with a force that knocks out his breath.</p><p>Sebastian collapses on top of him after that, and by silent agreement, they stay like that, both of them getting their breath back, coming down from a high both emotional and physical.</p><p>After a brief interlude for water and cleanup, they come back to bed, and Sebastian rests his head on Charlie's chest like he's done so many times before. Never naked, never in anything like these circumstances, but it's still so familiar. They're so much more than they were, but they're still <em>them</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">a series of texts received while Charlie is sleeping; read aloud the following morning</span>
</p><p>[4/19 01:33 AM] <em>I think you may be a drug. Energy pumped directly in my veins, the high keeping me awake all through the night.</em></p><p>[4/19 01:52 AM] <em>Did you know you sleep with your mouth open? Gives me ideas.</em></p><p>[4/19 02:37 AM] <em>Is this how it's supposed to feel? I refuse to believe I've been doing it wrong for all these years.</em></p><p>[4/19 03:03 AM] <em>I wish I could paint the way you do, so I could show you what I see when I look at you.
</em>[4/19 03:04 AM] <em>Then again, if words fail, paint probably would too.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">additional texts received while Charlie is reading the previous texts aloud</span>
</p><p>[4/19 09:19 AM] <em>I'm sorry I had to leave for a year to figure out how to feel and to say this.</em>
[4/19 09:20 AM] <em>(Your choice if you wanna say this next one out loud.)
</em>[4/19 09:20 AM] <em>I love you</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>